


Our Feelings

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Comfortember Day 9. Set during RttE. Ruffnut finally confesses her crush on Hiccup and Hiccup isn't sure what to say.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Ruffnut Thorston
Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996150
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Our Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Comfortember prompt: "Confession"
> 
> I'm sad I only got the idea for this prompt today, I've always wanted to write a scene like this. I'm glad with how it turned out with the time I had to write it, though.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

For once Hiccup is at a loss for words.

It's evening and he and Ruffnut are sitting in the arena of the Edge, on their butts with their backs against the wall and a fire going to keep out the cold. They're the only ones here, not even Toothless is present.

They've been sitting in complete silence for the past few minutes and that doesn't sit well with Ruffnut, who knows Hiccup just as well as the other Riders and knows silence from him usually isn't such a good sign.

Hiccup always has something to say, that he doesn't say anything now worries her.

"Hiccup, can you just say something already?" Ruffnut asks and Hiccup is taken out of his contemplation to gaze at her for a moment.

"Oh, uh, sorry." That's what he says and it makes her pull her knees up for comfort, her arms around them.

Ruffnut isn't often vulnerable, she doesn't like to be vulnerable, but she is now.

"I'm just thinking," Hiccup tells her, but that doesn't soothe her.

She has admitted to him the feelings she's had for the past three years now and it has stumped him. He's heard the flirty comments before, the "trying out the boar pit" one comes to mind, but Ruffnut has flirted with people before and that includes Heather.

So despite the comments and the looks and the occasional extra care Ruffnut gives to no others, he has never caught on.

Well, Astrid does say that sometimes certain things go right over his head, this must be one of those things. For over three years...

"I'm making a fool of myself, right? I mean, you just got together with Astrid! This was stupid." Ruffnut breaks the silence after another couple of minutes. She wants to get up and leave, but something is keeping her grounded.

"What? No, not at all!" Hiccup protests immediately, re-positioning himself as he turns to face her.

"Ruffnut, there's nothing stupid about you admitting your feelings to me. They're important to you and that makes them important to me, whether I reciprocate them or not." At least that makes her feel better. Hiccup isn't judging her for her crush or minimalizing it.

"Listen, Ruff, I'm really sorry that I can't return your feelings the way you want me to and I have no idea if this is in any way comforting, but I love having you as a friend. And I know that I wouldn't trade you for the world." Hiccup wants her to know, looking and smiling at her in a way that tells her he's being honest. This isn't just an attempt to make her feel better, these are his feelings for her.

Maybe not exactly what she wanted, but she's watched his affections for Astrid grow for years and she's made peace with that a long time ago. That he feels this strongly about her as a friend is enough for her. After all, he wouldn't trade the world for her.

"Have people told you before how sappy you can be?" Ruffnut asks, hoping and failing to mask how touched she is.

"Yes! So many times, in fact, that I've lost count." Hiccup tells her and Ruffnut chuckles.

"I like that you're sappy, though." She admits and stares back at the fire.

Hiccup readjusts himself, back against the wall again, and sits closer to Ruffnut. She rests her head on his shoulder, he rests his head on hers, and they enjoy the silence together.


End file.
